Pretty Little Usagi the mermaid
by PokeMoon
Summary: Usagi Tsukino, a so called "ordinary" girl, and her sister, Chibi-Usa turn into mermaids and have to keep there secret.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction, I do not own Sailor Moon, but this is my own story from my own imagination. Enjoy!**

Finally! I thought. It was the last day of school before winter break, and 7th period at that! Well…. Until I looked at the board.

¨What?! A quiz? But..But.. Why!¨ Ya..I wasn't to excited about that.

¨Yes class, we have a quiz. And I expect you to pass it too. It is on the text we read about t the Sailor Moon Books. The quiz is only 12 pages with 100 questions. Get started quickly class, you only have this period to work on this.¨

I yelled back at ¨That isn't enough time to do your dumb test. This class doesn't even have the resources to do that!¨ I did end up finishing that test, and right before the bell too. I still don't know how I did on that test, and its been 5 years since then. Well… Wait. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Usagi Moonie Tsukino, and I go by Usagi or Usa.

So… back to the story. After I turned in the quiz, I meet up with Small Lady Tsukino, my sister. I call her Chibi-Usa. We walked home. While walking home, Chibi-Usa and I chatted about Christmas, New Years, and about our moving very soon. (The next day) When we got home, as usual, our dad wasn't there. He was a nominee for president and now we were One-Hundred percent sure that he would be the president. If only mom was here….. I went to make a snack while Chibi-Usa went to read in her room. Our mom, Ikuko, had died two years ago (when this happened), but by now it has been seven years.(When writing this) I don't want to tell you how she died, so I will save that story for another time. I will tell it eventually.

Anyhoo, so after she died, we moved here. It's kinda bland and boring, but look at the bright side! There is a beach! Chibi-Usa and I really love swimming, and are both really good. Our mother used to call us her little fishies in the water before she died. Sadly, we recently lost our lucky goggles, and there is not a swim team here. Bad luck right?

So, when my Mother was still alive and Chibi-Usa and I were little, we were on the beach and having a fun time too. We were playing in the water and some pearl-like little rocks showed up in the sand. They were about a centimeter-three centimeters tall and there were 6 of them. Our mother said they were cute, and she kept them. Right before she died, she hired somebody to make goggles with the little rocks in the plastic above the plastic eyepiece. When she died, we decided to name them lucky goggles and they actually have seemed to give us good luck.

So, back to when we got home. I made some peanut butter cookies and brought them up to give to Chibi-Usa. After I had had some cookies myself, I went down to clean the dishes and I noticed something peculiar in... the fish bowl? It was our lucky goggles of all things! It sounds weird, but it's true.I went upstairs right away and told Chibi-Usa.

"Hey Chibi-Usa, I found our lucky goggles. Wanna guess where?"

"No. Where did you find them?"

"In the fish tank. Do you know anything about this?

"Wait… our goggles were in the FISH TANK?

"I assume thats a no. And yes, Chibi-Usa, our lucky goggles were in the fish tank." I gave her her lucky goggles."I'm glad that was resolved"

"Ok… Hey Usa, you all packed up for our move?" Since we were moving the next day, we needed to be ready.

"Ya. And now we have our goggles to swim in the pool at the White House."

Ok.. I cleaned up after the cookies, for the last time, and we moved the next day. On the plane our little family flew, we flew first-class, but Dad still didn't talk.

When we got to the white house, we put our stuff in our new rooms. Then we went swimming. When we got into the pool and I put on my lucky goggles I was fine. But when Chibi-Usa and I started swimming, I felt some-thing weird. When I looked back at fire, she was yelling at our new maid to leave. I don't even know why she was there though. She was annoying, but it looked like Chibi-Usa was hiding something. Then I looked at her legs, or should I say, her tail? She was a mermaid? I started to freak when I looked down and saw a tail on me. Ahh! I took off my goggles to look and it turned out, it was the goggles doing. We found out about the goggles, and did some experiments over the winter!


	2. Its summer!

After the winter break, it just so happened that there were a few more mermaids in the area, and more around the world. There is a little organization of mermaids here in Washington D.C. It is called the Mer of Fins. We became friends with them, but that story is for another day. Also, we finally had friends. Each mermaid had a little trinket with the same pearl-like rocks that we had in our goggles. They also all had gone through a parent death.

We had lots of fun during that winter and the next summer thought we had to spend some time hiding our identity from our dad) who wasn't really around, so it wasn't hard, but it was more hiding it from our maids and housekeepers. Evvin Dderick (our top maid who was also a guy who wore a dress)was really onto us.) We spent more and more time underwater, yet our dad didn't notice our disappearance. That is why our secret was kept really well hidden. Or at least, until the summer a year later.

It was a normal day, about 10 members of the Mer of Fins were racing (without our trinkets) and having fun. A giant cruise boat was about 4 miles away. We saw a lot of people on the side of the boat looking off in an odd manner.I then noticed a small girl, drowning on the side of the boat. (she was 5, now she is ten and we are good friends.) I had to save her, but if I did, there would be footage of it with all the news reporters on the boat. I was also the only one that saw it. It was far, I would have had to use my lucky goggles.(we have other goggles that we used during races) I decided to go for it at the last second. I am told that if I had waited one more second, she would have died. Right after i got her out of the water, I took off my goggles in hope of that no-one would have seen it. Then I did C.P.R.

Sadly, a video was recorded and sent out onto the news and youtube. It went viral. Could anything be worse? When I went home later that day, My dad was there. He told us that our mom was a mermaid and that he was ok with us being mermaids. It ended up fine, except for the popularity.


End file.
